


And he tells him so

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 2: Inconvenient LocationPaul needs a toilet while walking in the park with John but John won’t let him go
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 2





	And he tells him so

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty bad

“H-Hey John?” Paul said tapping John’s shoulder.

“Yeah Macca?”

“I need to use the loo. Could we probably rap up the walk and go home?”

“But it’s such a nice day. You’re a big boy Macca, you can hold it.”

Paul wasn’t sure if he could hold it. It wasn’t to bad, yet. But he was uncomfortable. He just hoped John wouldn’t take long.

But the pressure in his bladder got worse every minute.

“John, I really need to go. Can’t we just go home?”

“You’re fine Paul. Let’s just enjoy this beautiful day.”

Paul was wishing they’d brought his car. He would have just drove home and left John at the park. He was about ready to just snatch the keys from John’s pocket.

The hot sun was beating down on his pale skin. Making sweat pour from his body. Just great. He was hot and he really had to pee. He just wanted to go home so badly.

His bladder got fuller, and he started to squirm. He knew if he asked John again he would just tell him to suck it up and that he could hold it. 

It wasn’t long before Paul doubles over, hands squeezing his crotch.

“Macca?” John said looking behind him.

“John, I really gotta pee. Can we just go home?”

“Fine Paul. Let’s just get to the car.”

“To late.” Urine ran down his leg. John just stood there not knowing what to do.

When his bladder was empty. Paul stood up straight and looked down at his soiled pants.

Tears gathered in his eyes but he wiped them away. He then stormed angrily away from John. 

“Macca, wait up.”

Paul stopped walking and turned around. “Pardon my French John Lennon. But you’re an a**hole.” He continued walking.

“Paul I’m so sorry.”

When they got to John’s car. He unlocked it and Paul slapped they door when he was in.

“Paul, I’m sorry, really.” John said putting on his seatbelt.

“Why couldn’t we have just gone home. Everything would’ve been fine if we would have just gone home. But no.”

“Paul honestly, I’m sorry.”

Paul didn’t respond. And they didn’t say another word to each other the entire way home.

John pulled in front of Paul’s house. Paul unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. He then slapped the car door and walked up to his house.

John drove off. He felt bad about it for the rest of the day.

Later that night, John was about to head to bed when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“John, it’s Paul.”

“Oh, hi Paul.”

“I just wanted to say I forgive you for not letting me use the toilet today. I’m sorry for just storming off.”

“It’s ok Paul. I am very sorry for not taking you home when you needed to use the toilet.”

“It’s ok John. How about we just put this behind us and pretend it never happened.”

“I like that Paul.”


End file.
